The background description provided herein is solely for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the illustrative embodiments of the disclosure. Aspects of the background description are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the claimed subject matter.
Fowl decoys are artificially sized, shaped and colored to resemble water fowl such as ducks, geese or swine, for example. The decoys are typically placed on a body of water such as a lake or pond to attract water fowl for the purpose of hunting or observation. The decoys may be tethered to a stump or other support or may be weighted to prevent the decoys from drifting away from the hunting or observation area.
Considerable effort is often expended on rendering a fowl decoy as authentic and lifelike as possible. These efforts may include imparting movement to the decoy on the surface of the water. However, the manner in which the decoy is moved on the surface of the water body may not accurately simulate the actual motions of a water fowl swimming on the surface of the water. This limitation may hinder attraction of water fowl to the area in which the decoy moves on the water.
Accordingly, swimming decoy assemblies, systems and methods which simulate lifelike swimming patterns of fowl for the purpose of attracting fowl in hunting, observation or other applications are needed.